This invention relates to a tool for dressing the cover of a golf ball. More particularly, it relates to an abrading tool for removing protruding surface imperfections from the cover of a golf ball.
During use, golf balls receive nicks and cuts in their outer covers in response to being struck by the head of a golf club. At times, the club head striking the golf ball pushes up a portion of the cover and produces a surface defect that projects outwardly beyond the normal outer surface of the cover. There is a need for a tool for removing such an imperfection from the cover of a golf ball. There is also a need for such a tool that is a part of a golfing accessory that is normally carried by a golfer, including but not limited to a divot replacing fork, a golf club and a golf ball tee. The primary object of the present invention is to provide a tool for dressing the cover of a golf ball and in particular such a tool that is incorporated into a common golfing accessory.
The tool of the present invention comprises a rigid body and a concave recess in the rigid body having a curvature substantially matching the curvature of the cover of a golf ball. The concave recess has an abrasive concave surface. A golf ball having a surface imperfection is placed into the recess with the imperfection directed towards the abrasive surface. Then, the golf ball is moved relatively across the abrasive surface so that the abrasive surface abrades away and removes any projecting portion of the cover.
In preferred form, the tool comprises a rigid body having a portion that is offset from the concave recess and is capable of serving as a handle for the tool. This handle portion of the tool is grasped and used to hold the rigid body in one hand while the other hand is holding the golf ball. The golf ball is then moved relatively across the concave abrasive surface until its cover is again substantially smooth.
According to one aspect of the invention, the rigid body includes first and second sides and a concave recess on both sides, each including an abrasive concave surface. Preferably one of the abrasive surfaces is rougher than the other abrasive surface. In preferred form, each concave abrasive surface has a curvature that is slightly flatter than the curvature of the cover of a golf ball.
According to another aspect of the invention, the rigid body is a golf ball tee having a golf ball supporting head at one end and a shank extending from the head to a point at its opposite end. The head may be round or may have four flat sides, each of which is substantially perpendicular to each adjacent side. The latter construction provides the concave abrasive surface with corner regions that can be used to dress the cover.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the rigid body may be a golf club handle having an end member in which the concave recess is formed. The recess and its abrasive concave surface project longitudinally outwardly from the golf club. In preferred form, the end member is secured to the golf club by an insert that fits into an opening in the handle end of the golf club.
It is within the scope of the invention to incorporate the concave abrasive surface into other objects and, in particular, into other objects that are normally carried by a golfer, including but not limited to a divot replacing tool.